LOST, le roman - Livre 1 : The Eyeland
by Philippe Sorel
Summary: Après le crash du vol Oceanic Airlines 815 sur une île inconnue, les rescapés se regroupent et tentent d'établir un campement en attendant les secours. Mais dès la première nuit, des évènements étranges surviennent... Jack le médecin, Kate la fugitive, Charlie le junkie ou bien Locke le miraculé, tous seront confrontés aux démons du passé et verront leur destin se rejoindre.
1. Présentation

J'ai toujours été un fan inconditionnel de la série Lost, depuis sa première diffusion en France. J'ai donc entrepris de réaliser la novélisation de la série, activité sur laquelle je travaille depuis quelques mois déjà de façon rigoureuse (visionnage des épisodes, transcription du script...) afin d'être au plus près de l'œuvre originale, tout en la réadaptant naturellement au support écrit.

Ce premier Livre s'intitule donc "The Eyeland" - titre qui perdrait son double-sens en français - et reprend la première saison de la série. Les chapitres correspondront quant à eux aux épisodes de cette saison : il y en aura donc vingt-cinq pour ce Livre.

Ce roman amateur s'adresse tout autant aux fans de la série qu'aux profanes qui souhaitent découvrir la série autrement que par le biais du petit écran.

Bonne lecture !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le réveil

LOST

_\- The Eyeland -_

I – Le réveil

Jack ouvrit les yeux.

Haut devant lui se dressaient des bambous, leurs larges éventails dissimulant l'azur d'un ciel rayonnant. Le vent faisait mouvoir les troncs longilignes et chétifs des arbres, ainsi que les hautes herbes qui venaient chatouiller le visage mortifié de Jack, allongé sur le sol.

Il ne sut pas tout de suite où il se trouvait. Ses pensées étaient confuses... _Sydney... L'avion_... Son souffle saccadé. Une rumeur étrange parvenait jusqu'à lui, comme au loin, s'accompagnant d'une odeur inquiétante. Jack eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il tourna brusquement le visage quand il entendit un bruissement sur sa gauche. Le bruit semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus. Quelqu'un venait à sa rencontre.

Jack eut à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration qu'il aperçut une tache beige à travers les bambous, se faufilant progressivement vers lui. La tache s'arrêta. Un chien, probablement un labrador, se dressait à un mètre de lui. L'animal reprit soudainement sa course en direction de Jack et dépassa l'homme en lui frôlant le visage, disparaissant derrière les plantes.

Non sans difficultés, Jack se redressa, s'aidant des tiges de bambous qui l'encerclaient. Il entreprit de se lever totalement mais la tâche ne fut pas évidente tant ses membres étaient ankylosés. Il remarqua qu'il se trouvait en costume-cravate. Noir, cérémonie funèbre. Comme pour _un enterrement_...

Il était levé maintenant, et il souffrait. Plus particulièrement sur le flan gauche. Il souleva le pan de sa veste et comprit par le rouge répandu sur sa chemise écarlate qu'il était blessé aux côtes. Une douleur aigüe s'insinuait en lui. Sentant un poids, il fouilla sa poche droite et en sortit un petit flacon d'alcool transparent, portant les inscriptions "Oceanic 815". Une intuition lui vint que ceci lui serait sans doute utile plus tard.

Reprenant ses esprits, Jack se mit à marcher en direction de la rumeur, son instinct altruiste lui indiquant que l'on avait besoin de lui quelque part. Il écartait comme il pouvait les bambous qui se mettaient au travers de son chemin. Il courait maintenant, les hautes plantes étant davantage espacées. La rumeur devenait peu à peu des cris. Puis des hurlements.

Il déboucha sur une plage. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux le fit pâlir de terreur. Des personnes accouraient autour de lui, jeunes et vieux, hommes et femmes, sans aucun autre but que de céder à la panique d'autres étaient étendus sur le sol, inertes. Déjà parties.

« Walt ! Walt ! Où es-tu ? WALT ! » aboyait un père paniqué.

« Aaaaah ! » s'égosillait une jeune fille blonde, désemparée.

Les hurlements étaient en partie étouffés par les derniers râles proférés par les débris de l'avion, éparpillés le long de la côte. Un des moteurs de l'appareil fonctionnait toujours, faisant tournoyer dangereusement ses hélices à proximité de personnes affolées et inconscientes tandis qu'une partie de l'aile, qui se tournait alors vers le ciel, menaçait de se briser et de s'abattre sur le sol. La carcasse se consumait peu à peu et des volutes de fumée sombre s'en échappaient. Jack demeura quelques instants pétrifié face à ce champ de désolation… _Notre avion, c'était notre avion_..._ Il s'est écrasé_… Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur les circonstances de l'accident : des gens mouraient en ce moment-même.

« A l'aide ! Venez m'aider ! » criait un homme à terre, les jambes coincés sous des poutres métalliques. Sur celles-ci étaient disposés les sièges ayant appartenu à l'avion et qui maintenant oppressaient les membres du pauvre homme. Sans réfléchir davantage, Jack se jeta à son secours. Il tenta de soulever la masse abattue sur le blessé, en vain, tandis que ce dernier continuait de rugir sa souffrance. Il saignait abondamment.

_ Ah mes jambes… Mes jambes !

Jack regarda autour de lui. Il interpella deux hommes qui se trouvaient à sa proximité, un grand costaud et un chauve portant une cicatrice au visage, les pensant aptes à pouvoir soulever une lourde charge le temps qu'il puisse dégager le blessé.

_ A trois ! Un, deux… trois !

Les deux inconnus soulevèrent autant qu'ils purent la charge, assez pour que Jack put extraire l'homme en le tirant par les bras.

Un peu plus loin, le moteur fou de l'avion vrombissait chaque fois plus intensément.

Jack dénoua sa cravate et tenta de s'en servir pour faire un garrot au niveau de la jambe du blessé, quand il entendit un cri plus persistant que les autres, à travers le chaos. Il leva la tête et aperçut une autre jeune fille blonde, visiblement enceinte celle-ci, qui avait besoin de son aide. « Au secours ! Aidez-moi, je vous en prie ! » appelait-elle avec difficulté. Laissant le bon soin aux inconnus de s'occuper du blessé, Jack se détourna d'eux et accourut vers la fille, qui se contorsionnait de douleur sur le sable. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il engagea un geste pour l'aider à se lever.

_ C'est le bébé, j'ai des contractions ! lui annonça-t-elle avec affolement.

_ Vous en êtes à combien de mois ?

_ Seulement à huit mois ! hurla la fille enceinte entre deux accès de douleur.

Jack détourna le regard : à leurs côtés, un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années tentait de réanimer une femme noire, en lui compressant de manière régulière le thorax.

_ Les compressions, elles sont espacées de combien de minutes ? demanda Jack.

_ Je n'en sais rien. Ils viennent de commencer, siffla avec difficulté la fille blonde.

« Non, non ! Ne restez pas là ! »

Une violente détonation retentit derrière Jack, le propulsant sur le corps de la fille enceinte, ce qui eut pour effet de la protéger du souffle de l'explosion. Le réacteur de l'avion venait d'éclater, après avoir aspiré un inconscient qui courait à proximité. De lourds débris de moteur retombaient brutalement sur le sable, manquant de peu d'en écraser certains, et des brindilles de flammes, propres aux explosions, vacillaient dans les airs.

La jeune blonde semblait abasourdie par ce qu'elle voyait. Jack tenta de la rassurer en la fixant dans les yeux. Des yeux bleus perdus dans le vague.

_ Ecoutez-moi ! Regardez-moi. Tout ira bien, vous m'avez compris ? Mais il va falloir rester tranquillement assis ici…

À peine avait-elle acquiescé de la tête que ses contractions lui reprenaient, faisant réapparaître un visage tiré par le supplice. Jack leva le regard. Il tomba sur un grand gars épais, aux cheveux frisés, et qui demeurait apathique devant le spectacle terrifiant qui se présentait à lui.

_ L'avion… Il s'est crashé…

_ Eh vous ! hurla Jack dans sa direction. Venez ici !

L'homme enrobé se dirigea sans conviction vers lui.

_ Je veux que vous éloigniez cette femme des fumées de kérosène. Emmenez-la là-bas, dit-il en désignant un endroit éloigné sur la plage. Et restez avec elle. Si jamais il s'écoule moins de trois minutes entre les contractions, vous m'appelez.

_ Oh non… lâcha le concerné en apercevant la femme enceinte. 'Fallait que ça tombe sur moi…

Ignorant la remarque, Jack s'adressa une dernière fois à la fille.

_ Je reviendrai vous voir.

_ Merci ! lâcha-t-elle douloureusement.

Il commençait à s'éloigner quand l'homme frisé lui lança :

_ Eh ! Comment vous vous appelez ?

_ Jack !

_ Pas comme ça. Sa tête n'est pas assez en arrière, il faut lui souffler de l'air dans l'estomac.

Jack avait accouru auprès du jeune garçon et de la femme inconsciente, prenant le relais.

_ Vous êtes sûr ? C'est exactement ce que je faisais, je suis maître nageur sauveteur.

Le jeune homme se montrait plein de bonnes intentions. Cependant, la situation exigeait plus. Jack entama une série de massages cardiaques sur la poitrine de l'inconsciente.

_ Ah oui ? Et bien il va falloir revoir sérieusement la partie sauvetage, décocha-t-il en raillant.

_ On pourrait lui faire un trou dans la gorge ! cria son interlocuteur afin de couvrir le son du vacarme. Vous savez, il faut lui mettre un stylo…

Il désigna sa propre gorge.

_ Oui, très bonne idée. Trouvez-moi un stylo ! conclut Jack qui souhaitait prestement se débarrasser de l'encombrant.

Celui-ci se leva et se lança dans la recherche hasardeuse et incongrue d'une personne pouvant lui fournir l'objet en question. La scène eut été comique si des personnes ne mourraient pas autour de Jack et si une femme ne s'était pas trouvée étendue inerte sur le sol. Il continuait de lui compresser la poitrine. Elle ne se réveillait toujours pas. Il le fallait, il fallait qu'elle se réveille. Il lui avait fait cette promesse, là-haut…

_ Allez, allez… Respire !

La femme eut un hoquet soudain, écarquillant les yeux de surprise, et reprit conscience. Elle avait du mal à retrouver son souffle et ne pouvait pas se relever.

_ Respirez profondément !

Jack eut une mauvaise impression et d'instinct se retourna. Parmi le capharnaüm, un son se distinguait des autres : celui de l'acier qui grince, celui du métal de la carcasse continuant de râler. Une de ses ailes tanguait dangereusement au dessus de la fille enceinte et de son solide protecteur. Ils étaient toujours étendus sur le sable, inconscients du danger au dessus de leur tête. Jack se dressa aussitôt, et se rua dans leur direction, tandis que l'on entendait l'acier de l'aile craqueler de manière alarmante.

« Dégagez ! Dégagez ! Emmenez-là ! Restez pas sous l'aile ! »

Les concernés l'entendent, et comprenant, dirigent leur regard vers le ciel : ils découvrent consternés la masse métallique menaçant de les anéantir. Faisant preuve de lucidité, l'homme frisé souleva la prégnante, aidé par Jack qui les avait rejoint. Tout en la soutenant, ils s'éloignèrent de l'endroit critique.

L'aile s'effondra avec fracas et explosa aussitôt, propulsant à nouveau les personnes alentour, dont les trois fuyants, sur le sable. Le moteur de l'aile fut projeté et retomba juste à côté d'un jeune homme désorienté, qui ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, tant il semblait indifférent. Aussi, à peine remarqua-t-il le moteur qui se consumait désormais derrière lui.

Les trois rescapés de l'explosion se remettaient lentement de leur chute, toujours étendus au sol. Jack s'adressa à la fille enceinte :

_ Est-ce que ça va ?!

Celle-ci opina de la tête, encore abasourdie et endolorie, tandis que le troisième avait le visage ensablé.

_ Et vous ? lui demanda Jack, qui s'était déjà levé.

_ Ça va…

_ Restez près d'elle ! imposa t-il en s'éloignant.

_ Ouais, promis, j'vais pas bouger là… conclut le garçon corpulent.

Jack regarda autour de lui.

Les cris avaient cessés. Les explosions s'étaient arrêtées. Un calme étrange planait sur cette plage ravagée. Celui qui suit la tempête, et qui confronte les hommes à la réalité du désastre. Les flammes continuaient de se consumer.

Les rescapés de la catastrophe remuaient, cherchant le meilleur moyen de pouvoir se rendre utile, de se montrer digne de la fortune qui était la leur : ils avaient survécu. Les plus chanceux cherchaient à aider les blessés. Des corps sans vie jonchaient le sol.

Jack errait parmi les débris, prenant peu à peu conscience de ce qui leur était arrivé. Il passa la main sur son visage, abasourdi encore par le choc. Son esprit tentait de saisir la situation, difficilement. Il s'accouda à la carcasse fumante de l'appareil et contempla le reste de vies humaines.

Le jeune secouriste prétendu arriva derrière lui, seul créature encore alerte. Jack ne le remarqua pas tout de suite.

« Je ne sais pas lequel est le mieux… »

Il ne fit pas tout de suite attention à ces paroles, le regard encore perdu dans le vague. Puis prenant conscience que l'on s'était adressé à lui, Jack saisit les stylos que lui avait tendus le jeune inconscient. Ils se présentaient à lui comme le symbole de l'irrationalité de la situation. Il les regarda. Le garçon s'était démené à sa façon, après tout.

Il lui dit, sans ironie :

« Ils sont tous bons… Merci. »

Ayant retrouvé sa valise miraculeusement intacte sur la plage, Jack l'ouvrit et se mit à la fouiller. Il en sortit un petit étui, dans lequel il s'empara de fils à coudre. _Ça devrait faire l'affaire…_ Il s'éloigna du lieu de désastre, ne voulant pas imposer ce spectacle écœurant aux autres et considérant son affaire comme profondément « intime ». Il quitta la plage et s'enfonça dans les terres. Derrière des arbustes, il atteignit un petit espace de pierres noires, plates, sans aspérités et couvrant le sable dur. Étant à distance respectable de ses semblables, il enleva sa veste, sa chemise, puis son maillot de corps. Cette triple manœuvre eut pour effet de raviver la douleur due à sa blessure. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol, pour amortir sa souffrance.

Une fois complètement torse nu, il tenta de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir la plaie. N'y parvenant pas, il en approcha la main droite. Même s'il ne pouvait la voir, Jack sentait que sa blessure s'étalait sur une vingtaine de centimètres en diagonale sur la partie médiane de son dos. Il parvenait à peine à l'atteindre avec ses doigts, et même s'il le pouvait, la douleur le tiraillait de façon trop importante pour qu'il puisse intervenir. Jack n'allait pas pouvoir le faire seul.

Il leva les yeux. Une jeune femme brune se présenta providentiellement à lui. Son visage était parcouru de subtiles taches de rousseur sa beauté juvénile et innocente jurait avec la détresse qui emplissait son regard. Celui-ci n'avait pas encore atteint Jack. Sans doute avait-elle voulu s'isoler elle aussi, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il remarqua qu'elle se tenait péniblement les poignets, endoloris par le crash très certainement.

« S'il vous plait » finit-il par dire.

La femme, visiblement surprise de le trouver là se retourna vers lui. Ce qu'elle vit était un homme agenouillé sur le sable, torse nu et arborant sur l'épaule gauche un étrange tatouage représentant le chiffre 5 entouré d'un cadran…

_ Est-ce que vous savez coudre ? lui demanda Jack, interrompant les errements de sa pensée.

_ Pardon ?

_ Vous avez déjà rapiécé un vieux jean ? ajouta-t-il en mimant brièvement l'activité avec ses doigts, pour mieux se faire comprendre.

_ J'ai…

Elle hésita. Puis, sollicitant de lointains souvenirs :

_ J'ai fait les rideaux dans mon appartement.

_ Alors c'est génial, lui répondit avec espoir Jack. Si vous aviez une seconde, j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main.

Elle acquiesça naturellement, s'interrogeant sur ce en quoi sa maigre expérience en couture allait bien pouvoir leur servir. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il faut recoudre ?

_ Ça…

Jack, toujours à genoux sur le sable, se tourna de moitié, exposant ainsi à la jeune femme sa large blessure. Elle détourna la tête, révulsée par ce qu'elle voyait, mais sans doute davantage encore à cause de ce que cet inconnu lui demandait d'accomplir.

_ Je pourrais le faire moi-même, je suis médecin. Mais là je peux pas le f…

_ Vous me demander de recoudre votre plaie.

_ C'est comme les rideaux, c'est pareil.

_ Non, c'est pas _pareil_, affirma-t-elle avec fermeté. Et j'avais une machine.

_ Vous y arriverez… Vous voulez bien ?

Désirant la persuader, Jack sollicita son regard.

Bouleversée par les circonstances, elle considéra l'homme qui implorait son aide. Elle savait que si l'on n'agissait pas très vite, sa plaie allait s'infecter et son état se dégraderait dangereusement. Elle savait aussi que sans son soutien, il n'allait pas pouvoir le faire.

_ Evidemment, finit-elle par répondre dans un souffle.

_ Je vous remercie.

Jack s'empara du petit flacon d'alcool qu'il avait trouvé dans sa veste en s'éveillant le matin-même, et le lui remit. « C'est pour vos mains », explicita-t-il. Elle s'agenouilla en face de lui, prit l'alcool et en appliqua précautionneusement sur ses paumes. « Gardez m'en un peu. C'est pour… la plaie ». Elle prit le petit étui dans lequel étaient rangés plusieurs fils à coudre, ainsi qu'un petit ciseau d'usage.

« Vous avez une couleur préférée ? », demanda-t-elle. Jack rit, touché par le sang-froid admirable dont cette jeune inconnue faisait preuve. « Non… Noir, c'est parfait ». Il prit ensuite le petit flacon et, prenant courage, s'en versa généreusement sur la plaie, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri de douleur. La jeune brune ne put s'empêcher s'esquisser un rictus devant la souffrance physique que devait éprouver cet homme.

Désormais, ils allaient pouvoir commencer leur délicate opération…

Sur la plage, les rescapés tentaient tant bien que mal d'accepter ce qui leur était arrivé. Chacun à sa manière. Certains levaient les yeux, en quête d'une réponse dans le ciel. C'était le cas de cet homme à la cigarette, un dénommé Sawyer, qui ne voyait dans cette île sur laquelle il s'était échoué que la représentation de l'éternel bagne dans lequel l'avait jeté la vie. D'autres contemplaient l'horizon qui mariait la mer au ciel, où le soleil commençait sa longue descente. L'homme à la cicatrice faisait partie de ceux-là, tout comme Claire, la fille enceinte secourue par Jack quelques heures plus tôt, et dont l'arc du ventre faisait écho à l'astre couchant. Elle se demandait ce qui allait advenir d'elle et de son bébé à naître. Une autre personne sauvée par Jack, la quinquagénaire Rose, pleurait sur son alliance qu'elle embrassait. Chacun composait avec ses peines, ses interrogations, ses espoirs.

Mais d'autres encore tentaient déjà de se rendre utiles pour leur communauté de fortune. Le grand gaillard frisé, Hurley, commençait à rassembler toute la nourriture qui avait pu être sauvée par le crash, tandis que, Boone, le prétendu maître-nageur, essayait de faire fonctionner un téléphone qu'il avait trouvé, dans l'espoir de pouvoir envoyer un signal de détresse. Son action semblait vaine.

Un autre homme, plus âgé et le teint mat, était de nature beaucoup plus pragmatique : à partir de rondins de bois qu'il avait trouvé aux abords de la rive, il avait allumé un grand feu qui atteignait désormais une hauteur respectable. Cependant, cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il accosta un garçon, barbu de trois jours, accroupi sur le sable non loin et qui paraissait égaré dans ses pensées.

_ Eh toi ! C'est quoi ton nom ?

_ Moi ? Charlie, répondit le garçon en se levant.

_ Charlie, tu peux nous aider pour le feu ? Il faut qu'il soit grand pour qu'on puisse le voir de loin.

_ Ok ça marche, euh… c'est quoi ton nom ?

_ Sayid.

_ Je m'en occupe, Sayid.

_ Je vais peut-être vous vomir dessus…

_ Vous… vous vous en sortez très bien.

La bienfaitrice de Jack esquissa un sourire, qu'il ne pouvait voir puisqu'elle opérait derrière lui. En bon médecin, il s'efforçait de contenir sa douleur : elle ne devait être pour lui qu'une simple réaction biologique, rien de plus. C'est ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre.

_ Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir peur. C'est quoi votre secret ?

_ Ah… La peur, c'est un truc bizarre, articula Jack par-dessus son épaule. Quand j'ai fait mon internat de médecine, ma première vraie intervention a été une opération de la colonne sur une gamine. Elle avait seize ans. Et alors que j'avais fini, que j'étais en train de la recoudre après treize heures d'opérations… j'ai écorché accidentellement son sac dural. C'est là que tous les nerfs se rejoignent, à la base de la colonne. La membrane est ultrafine alors elle s'est immédiatement ouverte.

Il reprit son souffle, ému. Son regard était désormais perdu dans ce vieux souvenir douloureux, tandis que l'inconnue continuait de coudre, à l'écoute.

_ Ses nerfs se sont mis à se répandre comme du vermicelle elle perdait son liquide rachidien. La terreur était alors si forte, c'était… c'était insensé. J'étais paralysé. Et je savais que je devais la dominer. Alors j'ai pris une décision : j'allais la laisser faire. Laisser la peur m'envahir, lui laisser faire son travail… Mais seulement cinq secondes, c'est tout ce que j'allais lui accorder.

Une larme s'était mise à perler sur la joue de Jack, et la jeune femme s'était arrêtée de coudre. L'homme qu'elle était en train de secourir, dans un esprit rageur, semblait toujours se battre contre elle, cette _terreur_.

_ Alors, j'ai compté : 1… 2… 3… 4… 5. Et c'était fini. Je me suis remis au travail, je l'ai recousue et elle n'a eu aucune séquelle, conclut-il.

_ Ça aurait été moi, je serais partie en courant.

_ Non, je crois que vous vous trompez… affirma le médecin en se retournant. Vous ne vous êtes pas enfuie, là.

Ils se regardèrent, et le visage bienveillant de Jack redonna confiance à la jeune femme. Elle reprit son intervention.

La nuit était tombée sur la plage. Les étoiles étincelaient sous une infinie voûte bleue, sans nuages. Elles étaient comme autant de scintillements dans le ciel.

Les survivants avaient allumé plusieurs feux, à l'exemple de Sayid. Mais ces flammes-ci ne se destinaient pas tant à être vues par d'éventuels secours aériens qu'à réchauffer leurs corps et leurs esprits meurtris. Plusieurs groupes s'étaient constitués et dorénavant tous les survivants étaient religieusement assis autour de ces différents brasiers.

Charlie était l'un d'eux. Suite au crash de l'avion, il avait élaboré, à l'aide de bandages qu'il avait empruntés à Jack, des pansements de fortune sur les premières phalanges de sa main gauche, excepté le pouce. La capuche de son sweat-shirt noir recouvrant sa tête, il s'appliquait à écrire FATE[1] distinctement sur ses pansements, avec une lettre pour chaque doigt : il repassait plusieurs fois son feutre sur les caractères, afin que l'encre s'imprègne bien. Sayid demeurait à ses côtés, le regard dans les flammes.

_ Ils auraient déjà dû arriver… déclara-t-il solennellement.

_ Qui ça ? demanda Charlie, interrompant son activité.

_ N'importe qui.

Charlie demeura pensif un instant puis reprit son griffonnage.

Auprès d'un autre feu non loin se tenait une jeune fille blonde, plutôt jolie, préoccupée par le vernissage précautionneux de ses ongles de pieds. S'assit à côté d'elle le maître-nageur, l'homme aux stylos.

Il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qui était le plus surprenant entre le fait que sa sœur Shannon eût pu retrouver ses effets personnels, notamment sa trousse de cosmétique, parmi les nombreuses affaires éparpillées sur la plage lors de l'accident, et la scène surréaliste d'une personne s'employant à une tâche aussi incongrue par rapport à la situation dramatique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils avaient à peu près le même jeune âge, à savoir 22 ans pour lui et 20 pour elle.

Le garçon paraissait navré de l'attitude de sa coquette de sœur. Il lui tendit néanmoins une barre chocolatée qu'il était allé récupérer dans les provisions constituées par les survivants.

_ Comme si j'allais me mettre à manger du chocolat… lui rétorqua-t-elle avec dédain.

_ On est peut-être là pour un bout de temps.

_ Dans les avions il y a une boîte noire, lui répondit son interlocutrice, se donnant un semblant d'assurance. Ils savent exactement où on est et ils sont en chemin, Boone. J'attendrai qu'on soit à bord du bateau.

Malgré tout, le jeune homme lui tendit à nouveau la barre de chocolat.

_ J'attendrai qu'on soit à bord du bateau, cracha-t-elle à nouveau.

Sans insister davantage, il déchira alors l'emballage de la friandise et se mit à manger devant elle, par défi. Elle le dévisagea avec le plus sincère mépris.

La future jeune maman était assise sur un fragment de la carlingue, le regard vide et caressant son ventre arrondi. Le grand costaud la rejoignit, faisant grincer et bouger fortement le banc de métal sur lequel il marchait. Il avait une boite avec lui.

_ Vous avez faim ?

_ Oui, répondit-elle avec gentillesse.

Il prit une friandise dans la poche extérieure de sa chemise et la lui donna.

_ Merci.

_ Moi c'est Hurley, sourit-il maladroitement.

_ Claire, dit-elle, souriant à son tour.

_ Vous n'avez plus de… de trucs avec le bébé ? demanda-t-il, peu assuré.

_ Non… C'est passé maintenant.

_ Tenez bon, dit-il en se levant.

_ Vous aussi.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir son sachet, il lui déposa une barquette de nourriture, de celles qui étaient destinées originellement à être distribuées par les hôtesses. Elle sourit avec gratitude.

Un jeune garçon de couleur noire était allongé de biais sur le sable, une couverture rabattue sur lui. Son regard était suspendu sur le feu qui se consumait à ses côtés il ne remuait pas. Un homme, probablement son père, était assis derrière lui. Aucun des deux ne parlait. L'homme voulait ouvrir la bouche, dire à l'enfant les mots nécessaires. Il ne parvint qu'à se répéter :

_ T'es sûr que t'as pas froid, Walt ?

Le garçon acquiesça faiblement et resta muet.

Deux trentenaires d'origine asiatique se tenaient à l'écart des autres. L'homme, aux traits fins et aux pommettes saillantes, s'adressait à la femme, dont les lèvres étaient entrouvertes, soucieuses. Il lui parlait avec assurance, dans leur langue :

_ Ne t'éloigne pas de moi. Suis-moi où que j'aille. C'est compris ?

La femme opina du chef, à contrecœur.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour les autres. Restons ensemble.

Croisant son regard impérieux, elle ne put qu'acquiescer de nouveau.

Accroupi, Jack pointait une lampe torche sur les yeux d'une personne allongée, inconsciente : c'était un homme passé la quarantaine, qui avait les traits durs et les cheveux coupés en brosse et dont le visage était parcouru de fines rivières de sang séché. De l'autre côté du corps immobile, debout, se tenait la femme qui l'avait accompagné plus tôt. Elle portait la main à la bouche, visiblement écœurée par ce qu'elle voyait : l'homme avait un objet métallique tranchant enfoncé dans l'espace droit de son abdomen, que le sang avait gagné. Elle demanda à Jack :

_ Il va s'en sortir ?

Jack leva la tête et croisa le regard singulièrement inquiet de la jeune femme.

_ Vous le connaissez ?

_ Il était assis à côté de moi…

_ On devait être à une altitude d'environ 40 000 pieds. L'avion a alors heurté une poche d'air et on a dû tomber de… je sais pas… de 200 pieds. C'était tellement violent…

Tandis que Jack parlait, il s'était servi d'une large feuille de magnolia qu'il avait sommairement découpée pour obtenir la forme d'un avion. Jack la faisait mouvoir devant Kate, et ils étaient absorbés par elle, comme si se rejouait devant eux l'accident en miniature.

_ … Et j'ai perdu connaissance.

_ Pas moi.

Jack se tourna vers elle : ses yeux se projetaient dans les flammes.

_ J'étais consciente tout du long… Je savais que la queue de l'avion était partie. Mais je ne pouvais pas me retourner pour regarder. Ensuite c'est… (elle se reprit, avec difficulté) ensuite, c'est l'avant de l'appareil qui a cédé.

_ Ils ne sont pas tombés sur la plage. Ni le nez, ni la queue.

Il tentait de reprendre confiance et de la lui transmettre.

_ Il faut qu'on sache par quel côté on est arrivés.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

_ Parce qu'alors on a des chances de retrouver le cockpit et à l'intérieur un radio-émetteur, avec lequel on pourra envoyer un signal pour aider les secours à nous localiser.

_ Comment vous savez ça ?

_ Leçons de pilotage. Ce n'était pas fait pour moi, conclut-il en jetant la feuille-avion dans le feu.

_ J'ai vu de la fumée… Là-bas, dans la vallée, ajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'orée de la forêt qui bordait la limite intérieure de la plage.

Jack jeta son regard au loin, tentant d'apercevoir cette fumée.

_ Si vous partez à la recherche du cockpit, je viens avec vous.

Jack admirait son courage. Il était touché par ce mélange de fragilité et de force qui se manifestaient en elle.

_ Je ne connais pas votre nom.

Le médecin cherchait dans son regard une complicité, qu'il finit par trouver.

_ Je m'appelle Kate.

_ Jack.

Ils sourirent.

Soudain, un son retentit dans la nuit. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers sa provenance, effarées par ce qu'elles saisissaient. Car nul n'avait jamais entendu pareil tumulte : des bruits analogues à ceux de rouages mal graissés s'élevaient dans la forêt, suivis d'un _râle_ mécanique. Jack ne trouvait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qu'il entendait, tant cela semblait tenir aussi bien de l'animal que de la machine. Il demeurait interdit, à l'image des autres rescapés, qui s'étaient tous levés et regroupés sur la bordure de la plage, tournés vers l'intérieur de l'île.

_ C'était bizarre non ?

_ Je crois que c'est Vince ! s'écria Walt.

_ Non, c'est pas Vince…, assura Michael, le père de l'enfant.

_ Vous avez vu ça ?!

Les arbres au loin s'agitaient au gré du vacarme qui résonnait sous la nuit d'étoiles : quelque chose se déplaçait dans la forêt et était assez imposant pour faire bouger la végétation. Se distinguaient également des bruits de pas, qui résonnaient dans toute l'île et qui abattaient les arbres dans un écho fracassant. D'autres râles se firent entendre sur leur gauche, puis encore sur leur droite, et étaient suivis du même ravage dans la végétation. Le bruit paraissait provenir de plusieurs endroits distincts de la forêt.

Tous s'étaient blottis, gagnés par la peur, chacun s'entourant de son prochain : le père du fils, le mari de la femme, la sœur du frère.

Après un dernier déracinement, la chose émit un dernier écho, semblable à une sirène plaintive. Cet ultime cri étranger dans la nuit glaça le dos de Jack. Puis le silence et la terreur enveloppèrent les survivants.

_ Mortel, conclut Charlie.

_ L'aile transperçait l'air, laissant un sillon derrière elle. Mince trainée qui, par les deux extrémités de l'appareil, quadrillait le ciel. Des montagnes de nuages cotonneux sous-tendaient un azur paisible et vierge. Ils volaient au dessus de la mer, invisible à cette altitude._

_ _ Alors, ce verre ?_

_ Jack détacha son regard du hublot et croisa celui de l'hôtesse de l'air, qui venait d'interrompre sa contemplation. Il lui répondit d'un vague hochement de tête._

_ _ Ca manque un peu d'enthousiasme, sourit-elle._

_ _ Il faut dire que ça manque un peu d'alcool, certifia Jack avec malice._

_ L'hôtesse hésita quelques secondes, puis, dans son buffet ambulant, s'empara d'un petit flacon d'alcool transparent._

_ _ Chut, ne le dites à personne…_

_ _ J'imagine que c'est une grave entorse à la règlementation de l'aviation civile._

_ Pour toute réponse, elle lui offrit un sourire franc puis continua d'avancer entre les rangées de sièges. Jack versa un peu du digestif prohibé dans son verre en plastique et mit le flacon dans la poche de sa veste. Il but l'alcool d'une traite se pinçant les lèvres, il ressentit l'écoulement du liquide lui montant légèrement à la tête et lui réchauffant l'estomac._

_ Une première tonalité se fit entendre._

_ Jack, instinctivement, se leva. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre l'allée, un homme, visiblement pressé, le bouscula._

_ _ Pardon !_

_ L'homme continua sa route vers l'avant de l'appareil, sans se retourner._

_ _ Ca, c'est une envie pressante…_

_ La remarque narquoise provenait d'une femme de couleur, la cinquantaine, assise de l'autre côté de l'allée, dans la rangée centrale. Jack acquiesça simplement._

_ _ Monsieur, s'il vous plait !_

_ Plusieurs stewards talonnaient le diligent, visiblement suspect. Une fois tous les poursuivants passés devant lui, Jack se rassit, tout en s'efforçant d'apercevoir ce qui se déroulait._

_ Il y eut une brusque secousse. Certains passagers, remués, avaient laissé échapper un cri. Jack attacha sa ceinture avec empressement. Cramponné à son siège, il inspira un bon coup. La tonalité de l'avion résonna de nouveau et fut cette fois-ci accompagnée d'une voix féminine : « Votre attention s'il vous plait. Nous traversons actuellement une zone de turbulences. Nous vous demandons de regagner vos sièges et d'attacher vos ceintures »._

_ _ C'est normal, lança un Jack rassurant à la femme anxieuse de l'autre côté de l'allée._

_ _ Ah… Je sais. Seulement je n'ai jamais été rassurée en avion. Mon mari n'arrête pas de me rappeler que les avions sont faits pour voler._

_ _ Ca m'a l'air d'être un homme plein de bon sens, plaisanta Jack._

_ _ N'oubliez surtout pas de le lui dire quand il reviendra des toilettes…_

_ Les remous de l'appareil reprirent, se faisant de plus en plus menaçants. On entendait la carcasse de l'avion fendre le ciel avec difficulté. Les passagers s'inquiétaient, s'agitaient. La femme levait les yeux._

_ _ Je vais vous tenir compagnie jusqu'à son retour. Vous en faites pas, ça sera bientôt fin…_

_ Jack ne put terminer sa phrase. Un bouleversement se produisit. Une autre secousse, cette fois beaucoup plus violente que les précédentes, saisit brutalement les passagers. L'avion fit un écart et un homme se retrouva projeté contre le toit du compartiment, tandis que les soutes à bagages s'ouvrirent, laissant échapper leur contenu. Des cris effrayés avaient éclaté, les passagers s'agrippaient tant qu'ils pouvaient à leurs accoudoirs. Pas de doute : l'avion dérivait en direction de la terre._

_ Jack, le crâne vissé sur son siège, tenta un regard vers la femme : elle avait les yeux fermés et, dans l'ébranlement qui l'environnait, semblait marmonner quelque chose._

_ Les masques à oxygène tombèrent. Chacun chercha à saisir le sien et à en fixer l'ouverture contre sa propre bouche, dernier réflexe de survie avant l'issue fatale, évidente. Jack comprit que c'était la fin, que cet avion allait aussi être son cercueil, qu'il allait _le_ rejoindre… À sa droite, la femme paraissait invoquer le ciel._

Un soleil éclatant se dissolvait dans les vagues. Leur ressac émettait une musique continue, naturelle, bientôt familière. Jack fixait la mer, cherchant à comprendre les évènements de sa première nuit agitée sur l'île.

Le calme était revenu sur la plage. Après l'incident étrange survenu pendant la nuit, les survivants s'interrogeaient :

_ C'était quelque chose de familier…

_ Familier ?!

_ C'étaient peut-être des singes, pourquoi pas ? On est sur Monkey Island[2], plaisanta l'un d'entre eux.

_ Tu sais, techniquement, on ne sait même pas si on est sur une île.

_ Bien sûr que si…

Tandis que le débat se prolongeait, Kate s'approcha de Jack, toujours absorbé dans ses pensées.

_ Vous êtes prêt ?

Jack se tourna vers elle.

_ Vous m'avez montré où était la fumée, je trouverai.

_ Je viens moi aussi, répondit Kate, coupant court à toute négociation.

Jack sourit, au fond satisfait qu'elle l'accompagne.

_ Alors il vous faut d'autres chaussures…

Contemplant ses propres baskets trouées, elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix.

Kate s'approcha d'un cadavre. C'était celui d'un homme, face contre terre. Il faisait corps avec le sable, presque enfoui déjà. Elle ne le connaissait pas, personne parmi les survivants ne le connaissait d'ailleurs. Il était mort, et eux continuaient de vivre il n'avait pas eu leur chance.

Avec amertume plus qu'avec dégoût, elle retira précautionneusement les chaussures du mort inconnu, d'abord le pied gauche, puis le droit, sans poser ses yeux sur le visage éteint de celui qu'elle dépouillait. Sa besogne accomplie, elle détacha son regard du cadavre, et croisa celui de l'homme à la balafre qui la regardait, au loin. En guise de sourire, il ouvrit grand sa mâchoire, laissant apparaître la peau d'une orange sur toute la surface de sa dentition. N'ayant saisi l'approche, Kate éprouva une sorte de répugnance et s'éloigna, laissant l'homme étrange achever son agrume.

Les discussions sur les évènements de la nuit s'éternisaient parmi les débatteurs composés de Charlie, Sayid, de Shannon et de son frère Boone, de Michael et de son fils Walt. Ils s'étaient assis sur le sable.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais ce n'était pas naturel.

_ Quelqu'un a de la crème solaire ? dit avec insouciance Charlie en regardant le ciel qui illuminait la plage.

_ Oui, moi ! s'exclama Shannon, dans son élément.

Hurley les rejoignit, s'accroupit et leur annonça :

_ Hey les gars, j'ai regardé à l'intérieur du fuselage et franchement… c'est pas beau à voir. Il faudrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour les…

Il s'interrompit, scrutant Walt de biais celui-ci faisait mine de ne pas les écouter, plongé dans ses pensées, et traçait de larges cercles sur le sable à l'aide d'un bâton.

_ …pour les C.O.R.S, reprit Hurley en épelant, afin d'épargner le jeune garçon.

Charlie fit une moue interrogative.

_ C'est « corps » que t'es en train d'épeler ?

_ Il y a un « p » avant le « s »… souffla Walt sans les regarder.

_ Ouais, ça serait une bonne idée, acquiesça Sayid, coupant court au débat orthographique.

_ Non, intervint Shannon avec dédain, c'est à l'équipe de sauvetage de le faire.

Jack s'approcha d'eux, s'agenouilla et annonça d'un ton solennel :

_ Je pars à la recherche du cockpit. J'espère trouver un radio-émetteur dedans. Si c'est le cas, on pourra envoyer un signal de détresse. Il faudra veiller sur les blessés, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant plus particulièrement à Boone. Si le type en costume se réveille, essayez tant que possible de le calmer qu'il n'essaye pas d'enlever le métal, c'est compris ?

Boone prit un air hésitant, laissant transparaitre son appréhension et son inexpérience.

_ Oui. Et… et l'autre ? Celui… blessé à la jambe ? Avec le garrot ?

_ J'ai arrêté l'hémorragie, j'ai retiré le garrot… Je pense que ça ira, le rassura Jack, confiant.

_ Ouais, tant mieux. Beau travail.

_ Je viens avec vous ! s'exclama Charlie, pensif depuis plusieurs minutes. Je vais vous aider.

_ Non, c'est pas la peine, merc… commença Jack en se levant.

_ Non, c'est cool ! insista Charlie en se dressant également. J'ai pas envie de rester ici à rien faire.

Jack accepta en silence. Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur le visage de Charlie.

_ Excellent.

L'excursion formée par Jack, Kate et Charlie avançait d'un pas résolu en direction du cœur de l'île. Ils avaient quitté la première ceinture d'arbres qui longeait le rivage et se trouvaient maintenant sur une large plaine en côte où régnait une végétation en libre expansion : herbe, arbustes, fougères parsemaient la plaine. En se retournant, ils pouvaient apercevoir la plage qu'ils surplombaient. Sur leur gauche s'étendait sur toute la longueur de l'île une chaîne de hauts monts, boisés jusqu'au sommet.

Jack dirigeait l'expédition, muni d'un long bâton lui arrivant aux épaules. Il paraissait déterminé et conservait une petite longueur d'avance sur Kate et Charlie, qui fermaient la marche.

_ Je peux vous demander un truc ? finit par intervenir Kate, en s'adressant à Charlie.

_ À moi ? Carrément oui, j'attendais que ça !

Tout en continuant de progresser, Kate se retournait quelque fois pour dévisager le jeune homme.

_ On s'est pas déjà vus quelque part ?

Charlie esquissa un sourire.

_ Non, je me rappellerais... Vous avez l'impression de me connaître, mais vous ne savez pas d'où ?

_ Non, je ne vous trouve pas.

_ Je crois savoir.

_ Ah oui ?

_ « You all everybody ! »

C'était prononcé avec un ton chantant, plutôt aigu, venant du cœur.

_ « You all everybody ! ». Ça ne vous dit rien ?

_ Si, je connais mais je ne vois pas le rapport, répondit Kate, intriguée.

_ C'est moi, Driveshaft ! Regardez ma bague, la tournée en Finlande. Vous connaissez Driveshaft ?

Ils s'étaient arrêtés.

_ Le groupe de rock ? Vous étiez dans Driveshaft ? demanda Kate, incrédule.

_ Je _suis_ dans Driveshaft, rectifia Charlie crânement. Je fais la basse.

_ Sérieux ?

_ Ouais ! Troisième morceau de l'album, je fais les cœurs.

_ Ma copine Beth serait hystérique, elle vous adore !

_ Filez-moi son numéro, profita Charlie, et moi je l'appellerai, elle…

Cependant, Jack les avait rejoints.

_ Alors, vous faites quoi ? demanda-t-il, essoufflé.

_ Vous connaissez Driveshaft ?

Jack soupira et fit un signe négatif de la tête.

_ « You all everybody ! You all everybo… »

_ On a du chemin à faire, interrompit Jack avec agacement.

Il reprit sa route.

_ Vous étiez bons, fit Kate en imitant le meneur.

_ On l'est toujours, corrigea à nouveau Charlie en suivant la jeune femme. On est encore ensemble, on est en train de faire notre come back…

A quelques mètres de là, dissimulé dans les fourrés environnants, un labrador beige les observait.

Sur la plage, le jour déclinait et les survivants s'apprêtaient à subir leur deuxième nuit – qu'ils espéraient la dernière – sur l'île.

L'homme à la balafre, lui, contemplait sereinement l'océan, assis sur le sable. Son visage était apaisé.

Jack et ses compagnons s'enfonçaient à présent au plus profond de la jungle. La végétation était omniprésente et certaines plantes leur arrivaient désormais au niveau du torse, voire les dépassaient d'une tête. Le bruissement de leurs pas sur les feuilles s'accompagnait de divers pépiements provenant du houppier des arbres, qui formait un couvercle oppressant. Un ciel assombri se distinguait à peine à travers les branchages.

Une averse soudaine se déversa sur les trois marcheurs. D'innombrables pointes d'eau traversèrent avec violence la canopée afin de les atteindre et les tremper de la tête aux pieds en une fraction de seconde.

Cela n'entama pas la détermination de Jack qui continuait de cheminer sous le déluge tropical tout en s'appuyant sur son bâton. Charlie, qui s'abritait de la pluie comme il pouvait, s'exclama :

_ Eh ! Vous trouvez ça normal vous ? Qu'il fasse nuit tout d'un coup et… genre ça va être la fin du monde ?

Il s'était mis à pleuvoir également sur la plage.

Les survivants se précipitaient pour protéger les vivres, pour monter des abris de fortune avec des morceaux de carlingue et des bâches. La plupart préférait se regrouper tandis que d'autres s'isolaient, peu enclins à partager leur abri.

L'homme à la balafre était toujours assis, indifférent à la confusion générale. Il leva les yeux au ciel et étendit les bras, s'offrant pleinement à la pluie. Un sourire franc se dessina sur son visage. Il accueillait ce don du ciel avec gratitude.

Au loin, dans la jungle, les bruits entendus la veille retentirent à nouveau.

_ Regardez, ça recommence… se tourmentait Claire.

Jack, Kate et Charlie étaient arrivés à destination.

Devant leurs yeux ébahis se dressait la partie avant de l'avion. Ils demeurèrent là, interdits. Véritable épave pâle perdue dans un océan végétal, le cockpit de l'appareil se retrouvait en biais : le nez s'était empêtré dans les ramifications d'un arbre extrêmement feuillu, à tel point que l'écorce leur était totalement dissimulé. On pouvait encore apercevoir sur le côté de l'appareil le logo de la compagnie aérienne, Oceanic Airlines. Penchées vers le sol, les entrailles de l'appareil étaient visibles : ils allaient devoir pénétrer par là, en montant vers l'avant afin de parvenir au cockpit.

Tandis que l'averse leur battait toujours sur les épaules, Jack s'engagea en direction de la brèche, suivi de près par ses camarades.

_ Allons chercher votre radio-truc et…

_ Radio-émetteur.

_ Votre radio-émetteur et tirons-nous d'ici.

Charlie semblait particulièrement nerveux et il y avait de quoi. Ils progressaient maintenant à l'intérieur de l'avion, en direction du cockpit. Leur ascension était plus difficile que prévue : l'inclination de l'appareil avait semblé moins grande à Jack, vue de l'extérieur. Celui-ci gravissait en tête. Ils s'agrippaient comme ils pouvaient aux sièges, tout en évitant les nombreux cadavres toujours assis, comme endormis. Kate, sa chemise trempée lui collant au corps, se retenait de vomir. Charlie fermait la marche.

Il faisait étrangement sombre. Les masques à oxygène avaient jailli lors de la chute et pendaient au dessus d'eux comme autant de vains saluts. La carlingue de l'avion grinçait de manière lugubre à mesure qu'ils escaladaient le compartiment, s'élançant de siège en siège, dans cette ascension fantasmagorique.

Finalement, Jack atteignit la porte de la cabine de pilotage. Empoignant un extincteur à sa droite, il commença à frapper avec de toutes ses forces sur le loquet de la porte. « Allez ! Allez ! ».

Au cinquième coup, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un cadavre se trouva expulsé de la cabine. Il dévala la pente, manquant au passage de faire basculer Kate et Charlie, qui s'étaient écartés de justesse.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Jack en se tournant vers Kate.

_ Ou.. oui !

Elle reprenait son souffle, fermement agrippée à un siège.

_ Et vous ?

_ Oui, dit-il avec difficulté.

Il s'apprêtait maintenant à entrer dans la cabine. Kate arriva à son niveau.

_ Moi ça va ! Ca va, puisque vous le demandez, ajouta ironiquement Charlie.

_ Attendez, vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir, dit Jack, ignorant la remarque du garçon.

_ Non c'est bon.

Kate étira son bras en direction de Jack celui-ci le saisit et l'attira vers lui. Elle s'introduisit à l'intérieur de la cabine Jack la suivit. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'adossèrent à la paroi de la pièce et firent une pause. Ils étaient essoufflés.

_ A quoi ça ressemble un radio-émetteur ? parvint à demander Kate.

_ C'est comme un talkie-walkie…

Jack se leva, enjamba Kate et se mit à chercher l'objet en question du côté passager. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la gauche, où se trouvait toujours le corps du pilote de l'avion, sur son siège ce qui lui laissa penser que le cadavre qui avait dégringolé dans le compartiment quelques instants plus tôt devait être celui du copilote.

Kate examinait le tableau de bord quand le pilote s'éveilla soudainement dans une grande inspiration, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

Le visage ensanglanté, l'homme avait du mal à respirer. Son œil droit était convulsé et une entaille était visible sur le haut de son crâne.

_ Eh ! Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? s'exclama Jack en s'approchant de lui puis, se tournant vers Kate : Passez-moi l'eau !

Elle s'empara d'une bouteille dans leur sac de provisions et la lui remit. Jack soutenait la nuque du pilote, tout en versa l'eau dans sa bouche à semi-ouverte. Il s'étouffa et recracha l'eau.

_ Combien de survivants ? parvint-il à dire.

_ Au moins quarante-huit. Vous avez quelque chose de cassé ?

_ Non, non… J'ai seulement la tête qui… qui tourne…

_ Sûrement une commotion, affirma le médecin en scrutant le haut de son crâne.

_ On est là depuis quand ?

_ Ca fait seize heures.

_ Seize heures… Et les secours, pas de nouvelles ?

_ Toujours rien…

Le pilote tourna la tête et aperçut pour la première fois le visage de Kate, anxieuse.

_ Après six heures de vol, commença-t-il, la radio a lâché. Personne ne pouvait nous recevoir. On a fait demi-tour, pour atterrir aux Fidji. Quand on est entrés… dans la zone de turbulence, on était à plus de mille kilomètres de notre cap.

Les regards de Jack et de Kate se croisèrent : chacun avait compris ce que cela signifiait.

_ Ils nous cherchent mais pas au bon endroit, conclut le pilote en guise de confirmation.

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel chacun prenait acte de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

_ Il y a un radio-émetteur… ajouta-t-il en se retournant pour vouloir l'attraper derrière lui.

_ Bien, c'est ce qu'on espérait trouver, répondit Jack en retenant le pilote. Vous devriez éviter de bouger.

_ Non, non, c'est bon. Tenez, là.

Il pointa du doigt une caisse en cuir à l'arrière de son siège. Kate se précipita dessus. Elle trouva ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de gros téléphone portable du milieu des années 90 et s'empressa de le transmettre au pilote. Celui-ci se mit à appuyer sur différents boutons, à faire pivoter différents cadrans.

_ Ah… Il ne marche plus…

_ Où est Charlie ? s'enquit soudainement Jack.

Il n'était plus avec eux. En réalité, il ne semblait pas à Kate qu'il eut pénétré dans la cabine. Elle se redirigea vers la section passagers. S'agrippant aux dossiers des deux premiers sièges, elle avait beau scruté attentivement l'ensemble du compartiment, pas une trace du garçon. Il avait disparu.

_ Charlie ? lança-t-elle, inquiète.

Une porte s'ouvrit violemment derrière Kate. Elle se retourna : c'était le jeune homme, qui sortait visiblement des toilettes situées entre la cabine de pilotage et le compartiment des passagers. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et sa bouche demeura entrouverte quelques secondes.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les toilettes ? lui demanda Kate, d'un regard interrogatif.

_ Comment ça ? répondit simplement Charlie d'un demi-sourire.

Coupant court à leur conversation, un rugissement mécanique résonna depuis la jungle. Ils levèrent tous la tête.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? demanda le pilote, déconcerté.

Kate avait rejoint la cabine quand l'effroyable son se fit entendre à nouveau, beaucoup plus proche cette fois-ci. Il ne provenait pas d'un endroit en particulier mais semblait les encercler, comme s'il avait pris une dimension spatiale. La jeune fille se cramponnait à Jack, terrifiée.

_ C'est là, juste dehors, parvint-elle à dire dans un souffle.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est là ? continua le pilote.

_ Chut !

Une ombre passa derrière la vitre du pare-brise, les plongeant dans le noir pendant une fraction de seconde. La stupeur avait gagné la cabine.

Jack tenta de regarder à travers la vitre : la pluie et la buée l'empêchaient de distinguer quoique ce soit d'autre qu'un réseau d'ombres produit par les branches. Le pilote se leva pour observer à son tour. Il se rapprocha du pare-brise central, ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait : le nez de l'appareil s'était fissuré à cet endroit lors du crash et les feuillages avaient commencé à s'y engouffrer. Il posa le radio-émetteur et se mit debout sur le siège. Prudemment, il sortit la tête hors de l'avion pour examiner. Les trois autres patientaient dans la cabine, peu rassurés.

Soudainement, le pilote fut à moitié aspiré depuis la jungle. Il se mit à crier de toutes ses forces, tandis que ses jambes se débattaient à l'intérieur. Malgré les cris de détresse du pauvre homme, couverts en partie par les hurlements de Kate, Jack et Charlie restaient statiques, comme abasourdis par ce qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux : un homme se faisait exécuter avec une violence inouïe par… _quelque chose_ qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir. Et ils étaient impuissants.

La _chose_ parvint inévitablement à aspirer complètement le martyr après quoi une giclée de sang se déversa sur la vitre, derrière Kate. Ils demeurèrent là quelques secondes sans remuer.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, merde ?! brailla Charlie.

L'avion se mit à tanguer dangereusement, accompagné de ce même rugissement sinistre qui avait accompagné l'exécution du pilote. Ils se cramponnaient comme ils pouvaient mais ne purent empêcher d'être projetés au sol lorsque le nez de l'avion retomba sur la terre ferme, à l'horizontale.

_ Il faut pas rester là !

Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, Jack s'empara du radio-émetteur : s'ils parvenaient à le faire fonctionner, il était pour l'instant leur seul espoir de quitter l'île.

_ Il faut y aller, Jack !

Ils se ruèrent hors de l'avion et se mirent à courir de toutes leurs forces dans la jungle. Tout autour, la végétation se déchaînait, animée par l'averse. Dans leur course, ils entendent le rugissement mécanique s'intensifier et les arbres s'abattre derrière eux. La boue entravait leur fuite, tout comme les ramures, qui fouettaient leur visage.

Charlie trébucha dans la vase : son pied s'était empêtré dans une racine. Se trouvant derrière ses camarades, ces derniers ne l'avaient pas vu tomber. Il s'évertuait à dégager son pied, frénétiquement, tandis que derrière lui la _chose_ semblait se rapprocher.

_ Aidez-moi ! cria-t-il, paniqué.

Kate était déjà trop loin, prise dans sa course, mais Jack l'entendit. Il s'arrêta et vit le garçon à terre, à cinquante mètres de lui. Après un moment d'hésitation, il laissa Kate s'échapper et vint au secours de Charlie. Il se jeta au sol et tira sur la racine de toutes ses forces alors qu'un arbre s'écroulait non loin. Finalement, la jambe fut libérée.

_ Vas-y, fonce ! aboya Jack.

Apercevant un abri au milieu d'un taillis, Kate s'y précipita et s'y réfugia. Les multiples troncs fins l'encerclaient, lui donnant un sentiment de protection illusoire, face à un poursuivant invisible. Elle pivota dans la direction opposée à sa course. Elle découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle était seule.

_ J..Jack ! JACK !

Kate pleurait, terrorisée.

Un éclair retentit juste au dessus d'elle. Elle leva les yeux : les différents embranchements des arbres l'empêchaient de voir le ciel.

Le silence gouvernait désormais sur la jungle.

Elle resta là de longues minutes, tentant de contenir sa frayeur et de ravaler ses larmes. La pluie glaciale qui s'abattait sur ses épaules l'aidait à reprendre son sang froid. Alors Kate commença, articulant distinctement chaque chiffre :

_ 1… 2… 3… 4… 5.

Quand elle eut fini de compter, elle sortit de sa cachette, avec beaucoup de retenue, jusqu'à être totalement à découvert. Elle tenta d'apercevoir un de ses compagnons à travers les arbres. Elle virevolta brusquement, croyant entendre un bruissement de feuilles derrière elle. Sûrement un animal.

Se retournant à nouveau, elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise, et tomba sur le ventre : elle s'était retrouvé nez-à-nez avec Charlie, qui maintenant était allongé par terre en dessous d'elle. Kate ne l'avait pas reconnu avec sa capuche rabattue.

_ Jack, où il est ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse, et tenant fermement Charlie au sol.

_ J'en sais rien !

Le garçon clignait frénétiquement des yeux : les gouttes d'eau l'empêchaient de voir correctement.

_ Est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

_ Oui, il est venu m'aider !

_ Où il est ?!

_ J..J'en sais rien !

_ Comment ça t'en sais rien ?! protesta Kate, faisant pression sur l'interrogé.

_ J..Je ne sais pas où il est passé ! Je… je suis tombé et… il est v'nu m'aider, il y avait cette chose…

Charlie devenait de plus en plus confus et s'exprimait de manière saccadée. Kate prit le parti de se calmer.

_ Est-ce que tu l'as vue ?

_ Non, non… Mais elle était juste à côté, on allait y passer. J'allais y passer. Jack est venu pour m'aider là, après j'sais pas où il est allé !

Kate releva la tête. Au dessus d'eux, la pluie s'était arrêtée.

_ On y retourne, il faut le retrouver, annonça-t-elle avec détermination.

_ Tu veux y retourner ? Là-bas ? lança Charlie, incrédule. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi il y a un côté King Kong qui me plaît pas dans cette chose.

_ Alors reste là.

Elle se redressa, libérant Charlie de son emprise, et partit à la recherche de Jack. Charlie demeura allongé quelques instants au sol puis finit par se lever et la rejoindre.

Ils avançaient dans la jungle, en direction pensaient-ils de là où ils étaient venus : il leur suffisait de suivre la trace laissée par les arbres abattus. Certains étaient fendus, d'autres avaient été littéralement déracinés. Ils pressèrent le pas, ne désirant pas se retrouver à nouveau dans la trajectoire de ce qui était responsable de ce défrichement chaotique.

Kate remarqua que la végétation était plus clairsemée : ils se rapprochaient de l'endroit où ils avaient découvert la partie avant de l'avion.

_ Je t'ai entendue crier, déclara Charlie. Ouais, t'as crié « Jack ! ». Mon nom à moi c'est Charlie…

Kate, qui ne l'avait pas écouté, s'arrêta elle vit quelque chose scintiller à ses pieds, dans la vase. Elle s'accroupit et saisit l'objet : c'était un insigne en métal, composé d'un cercle central et de deux ailes symétriques.

Alors qu'elle observait l'objet, elle vit dans l'eau accumulée sur le sol quelque chose qui lui hérissa la peau. Dans les branchages au dessus d'elle, une silhouette se dégageait. Elle se releva et considéra avec stupeur ce qu'elle n'avait qu'entrevu dans le miroitement de l'eau. Charlie suivit son regard et s'exclama :

_ Qu'est-ce que… ?!

_ C'est le pilote.

La voix les avait surpris. Ils se retournèrent : c'était celle de Jack, qui les avait retrouvés. Une once de soulagement parcourut le visage de Kate.

_ T'as vu ce que c'était ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse en se rapprochant de lui.

_ Non… Je l'avais derrière moi mais… j'ai plongé dans les buissons…

_ Dites, interrompit Charlie, le regard toujours rivé sur la silhouette. Comment vous pouvez expliquer une chose pareille ?

Loin au dessus d'eux, empêtré dans les branchages, se trouvait le corps ensanglanté et broyé du pilote de l'Oceanic Airlines.

* * *

[1] _Fate_ signifie « sort, destin » en anglais.

[2] Référence à un célèbre jeu vidéo d'aventures développé en 1990 sur PC par LucasArts.


End file.
